Various types of fluid filters of the cleanable disk type are known in the patent literature. Examples of such filters and filter systems are described in applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/150,246.
Filters having a water powered filter cleaning system are described and claimed in applicant's U.S. Reissued Patent 32,537 and in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,345 and 4,614,581.